Stay Still!
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Leonardo da Vinci is attempting to paint the man infront of him to no avail. PWP, m/m sex


Ezio stretched languidly, muscles gleaming in the afternoon sun leaking through the shutters and onto his golden skin. Outside, Firenze lived and loved and lost. Inside the room, however, time seemed to stop for the two young men. De Vinci sat behind his easel, glancing at Ezio ever so often. The two attempted to ignore their now-painful erections. Ezio's had risen from being looked at, Leonardo's from looking at the Greek god of a body.

"Don't move, Ezio," Leonardo admonished quietly.

"But…" the young man complained, shifting again and flexing his arms.

"Stop." He stared at him with blue eyes. The red sheet fell down a little bit, revealing Ezio to the artist and warm air. Leonardo put down his paint brush. "Dio mio, Ezio. This painting will be impossible." He stood, trying to walk normally but it was still uncomfortable. Leonardo stood in front of the young killer, hands on hips, and attempting to ignore the disturbance of the sheet. "It's impossible because you're being difficult." Ezio stretched again, the sheet falling farther. He noticed the lust in Leonardo's eyes, thinking that possibly he could get something out of this. He put on his best charmer's smile.

"You should help me, then, Leo." The Assassin was stunning in the bed Leonardo set up for lying portraits. Stunning and naked with only a sheet covering a little bit of him. Leonardo was in a stained white shirt and tight work pants, but nothing else. Ezio stretched, his sheet falling more and completely revealing all of Ezio's large endowment. Leonardo's eyes flicked down, trying to memorize everything about Ezio's body in a few seconds. Ezio held out his hand. "Forget the painting for a minute. Lose yourself," he whispered. "Forget everything with me." Leonardo slid his soft hand into Ezio's, being pulled down into the warm, naked body. His legs went around the hips, straddling him. Ezio smirked, hands working quickly to untie Leonardo's pants, pushing them down like an impatient teenager. He nearly ripped off the shirt, wanting Leonardo just as naked as him. He slowed down then, after tossing the fabric aside and grinning. Ezio's eyes raked Leonardo's body and the artist did the same, neither of them touching each other for long seconds that ticked by. Then, all at once, their hands were all over each other, stroking and grabbing and twisting at nipples. They kissed gently at first with graduating roughness, soon bruising and biting and drawing a little bit of Leonardo's blood. Ezio pushed up, his penis brushing Leonardo's. They gasped with the contact. Not better than a woman… just, different. The two began to rock together, best friends molding into something far different and intimate. They passed the line of friends long ago, sexual tension building until it flooded out in this display of pure male love and sex. Leonardo suddenly found himself on his back underneath Ezio, the muscle of the man trapping him in a vice grip underneath his arms and legs. The hips left his as the other man placed himself between the legs, spreading them and making them hook over his own. Ezio's hands went along Leonardo's arms, holding his hands and entwining their fingers to pin them to the bed softly. They kissed again, feeling the connection between them.

After a little bit, Ezio's right hand slid down Leonardo's arm, and he brought them to Leonardo's lips, smiling. The artist's lips opened a little bit, knowing what Ezio was intending. He smiled, perfectly fine with being a bottom at this time. Ezio slid two fingers into his mouth, smiling when Leonardo started to suck on them and coat them in his saliva. Ezio smiled, meanwhile busying himself with Leonardo, biting and sucking at the neck underneath his mouth to create a dark hickey. Once satisfied with the state of his fingers, he spread Leonardo's legs with his hand more, reaching down and pressing against Leonardo's entrance. They kissed softly, and Ezio ventured forward hesitantly. One finger pressed in, Leonardo's face scrunching with the strange intrusion. Strange, but not unpleasant. Soon, there were two of them moving in and out, and it was pleasurable, just not amazingly so. Leonardo's back arched and he pressed down on the fingers, though, when the digits brushed some bundle of nerves in him that sent his mind into a flurry. Ezio smiled, stroking that spot again and again and watching Leonardo writhe underneath him. He pulled out the fingers slowly, and Leonardo smiled up at Ezio as the younger man aligned himself. His legs wrapped around the other's waist gently.

"Are you ready?" Ezio asked quietly, kissing Leonardo again.

"Of course I am, Ezio." The man was inside of him in an instant and they were frozen. To Leonardo, the large intrusion shocked him a little bit. Ezio wasn't a small man. On the other hand, his insides were getting used to having another man inside of him, and Leonardo felt the fullest he's ever been in his life. Ezio had frozen to let Leonardo get used to him and to stop himself from having an orgasm immediately. The artist was vastly different from women. He was tighter and hotter, although not as slick as a woman. Slowly, as if testing water, Ezio began to thrust in and out shallowly, smiling when Leonardo's body gave way onto him. They soon set a quick pace between them, their hands coming together to stroke Leonardo as one. The inventor gasped when Ezio brushed that magic spot inside of his again and again, his erection becoming painful rather quickly. Heat built in his lower stomach and he could tell from Ezio's expression that the assassin wasn't that far off. He began to mewl out Ezio's name along with a could of pleases as the man entered and exited him.

It all happened suddenly when Ezio released inside of Leonardo and the man came all over their chests, making it sticky. The younger of the two collapsed to the side of the artist, breathing heavily and gathering the blonde to his chest. "Dio mio, Leo. That was amazing." Leonardo smiled, kissing him softly.

"I suggest that we do that again soon." The two laughed. "I should also probably finish the painting, if you can calm yourself." Ezio shook his head in Leonardo's neck.

"No, just lie here with me awhile longer."

"Fine," Leonardo replied, cuddling into the man's chest quietly.


End file.
